Desperate Measures
by IaMChachiBot
Summary: After A Life changing mistake, Elizabeth Force found herself taking Desperate Measures and leaving her family and flying to Tokyo. Now, meet Ouran Academy's newest student! Living with her devious aunt Yuzuha, Liz come to know of her twin sons and the Host Club. Though what is this secret she's desperately trying to hide?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_What should we do?"_

_ "Honestly honey, I don't know." _

Elizabeth 'Liz' Force fought back tears. A glorious night had turned into her worst nightmare. Why? That was the thing she was asking herself. Why? Why did she do it?

Of course it would be raining out. It was a perfect touch to the gloomy mood in the Force's Penthouse Apartment. The clock states that it was 2:50 a.m. Though no one was fast asleep. Everyone was too hyped up, either from coffee or just the general though of what had happened.

"I know what you can do."

Caroline and Andrew Force looked at their daughter. Liz could see it in their eyes, The disappointment in their daughter. Liz choked back the tears. This was not the time for crying, that was saved for when she was in the privacy of her bedroom. No, this was the time to take damage control.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

_ "Hello." _

_ "Hi Yuzuha, this is Caroline." _

_ "Oh, Carol! My, it's been a while! How have you been?" _

_ "__Oh Yuzuha, not that well. Actually, I have a huge favour to ask." _

_ Yuzuha Hitachiin raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh darling, what's wrong?" _

_**Gonna make a heart-throb out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures  
I'll give you something to cry about  
Show some skin, and would be cache  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?**_

__Liz bobbed her head along to the catchy song. Liz found herself wondering about the song's tittle. _Desperate Measures. _

_**For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last ditch  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic  
Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby**_

__Drastic? Hmm? Liz giggled. This song truly captured the situation she was in.


	2. Second Chance

**Authors note! (in a sing-song voice) hehehe**

** From this day on, I shall be called MissBlackThorne, instead of Desperate Measure's Author. Yes, I shall be called MissBlackThorne. It sounds... secret agent like (which I've always wanted to be but instead I'm a writer) Oh well, atleast I can live out my fantasies in my fanfictions. Woo hoo!**

** Wow, I'm typing to fast my fingers are cramping. Oh well, enough of my mindless babbles, let us get to the story!**

** MissBlackThorne, out! ^-^**

** Ps. When the twins are talking, It'll look like this ex: "~Roger that boss!~" kay? So it'll be more easier and way less confusing. **

"~Commoners supermarket! Commoners supermarket!~"

Hikaru and Kaoru were going to spend their Sunday Afternoon _accompanying Haruhi at the Commoners Supermarket. The twins found the place interesting. It was filled with random things commoners use day to day, for example, like commoners coffee. The twins found the thing interesting. For on__e__, it was already grounded, you only had to add hot water! Second, it tasted bitter but, from a tip from Haruhi, if you add sugar, it makes it taste sweeter, and it does! _

_ "I can't wait to get more of that commoners coffee!" exclaimed Kaoru. _

_ The twins were almost out of the door when they were pulled back inside. "~Wha..mother! What what that for? We're suppose to go to the commoners supermarket with Haruhi!~" _

_Yuzuha smiled at her sons, it still amazed her how in sync they are. "Change of plans my sons. I have a very special job for you two." Yuzuha exaggerated her voice towards the end, making her sound very mysterious. _

_ The twins looked at each other, "~like a mission?~" _

_ Yuzuha blinked, "Uh, sure. Anyway, here is your mission. My dear childhood friend, Caroline recently called me, asking for a favour. The favour is if her darling daughter, Elizabeth could stay here in our fabulous home while she studies here in Tokyo. Of course I said yes, but because __I have __a__ photo shoot today, unfortunately, I am unable to go pick her up from the airport. Your 'mission' i__s__ to go pick her up from the airport. What do you say?" _

_ "Sorry mother, as much as we would love to go pick up your friends' daughter, we are on our way to the commoners supermarket. We're running out of commoners coffee." Hikaru said as he grabbed Kaoru's hand and pulled him off the couch. Still hand in hand, the twin brothers made their way towards the door. _

_ Yuzuha checked her perfectly manicured nails, "Fine. Go to that commoners supermarket of yours. It's such a shame that my boys will miss out on their chance to see a real commoners airport. You know, I heard that they're quite interesting." _

_ The twins stopped on their tracks. _

_ Yuzuha smiled, she got them. _

_ Kaoru's phone started ringing. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open, "Hello." Hikaru leaned in to listen. _

_ "Kaoru, Hikaru, where are you? I'm about to leave." It was Haruhi. The twins didn't answer. Instead, they looked back at their mother, who raised __on__e__ of her__ eyebrow__s__, waiting for their answer. _

_ "__~Sorry Haruhi, you can enjoy your supermarket! Because we're going to a commoners airport!~"_

_ Upon arriving at the commoners airport, Hikaru and Kaoru didn't waste anytime observing every detail of the place. The baggage claim, escalators, and the nice commoners cafe and shops they had inside. They were having such a great time that they had forgotten their main objective. _

_ "__That'll be 468 Yen." _

_ Hikaru handed the ice cream seller her money in exchange for the two ice cream cones the twins had ordered. "Thank you and enjoy your ice cream!"_

_ As the twins were walking away, Kaoru suddenly remembered, "Hikaru! Our mission!" _

_ Hikaru blinked, "...Oh crap." _

"~This place confuses me!~"

The duo had spent about a half hour wandering aimlessly around the commoners airport, looking for this girl. Kaoru flipped open his cellphone and scrolled through his pictures, searching for a particular one. It was the only picture they had of this Elizabeth girl.

The picture had been sent to him form his mother, to make their search easier. The twins had only met her once during one of their mother's parties, though that was years ago.

The girl was smiling cheekily at the camera, as if she has this juice secret that she wanted to share but couldn't. Her hair was obviously dyed the vibrant red it was. Although it suited her.

"Where could this Elizabeth have gone to?" Kaoru asked.

"Let me see that picture again." Kaoru showed his brother the picture. Hikaru squinted his eyes as he stared at the photo. Finally he looked up, "Found her!"

Sure enough, he was right. Seated in one of those tiny couches in the waiting area was Elizabeth. She had ditched the vibrant red hair and now had long, golden locks. Unlike most girls the twins knew, she was dressed pretty...normal in a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a simple white, button up blouse and red pumps. She had parked her luggage filled cart beside her. Her laptop rested on her lap while she typed away.

"~We're here to pick you up.~"

There was no response from the girl. "Hello?" Hikaru snapped his fingers. "You Elizabeth Force?" There was still no response. The girl just continued on typing.

Kaoru pointed to the girls ears. There was the problem. She was wearing ear phones. "~Hello Miss?~" The twins bot placed a hand on her shoulders. The girl gave a shriek and jumped up, nearly falling over thanks to her sky high heels.

Kaoru held up his hands in defence, "We're sorry, we just wanted to get your attention."

The girl slapped her laptop shut and ripped the ear phones of her ears, "Um, that's okay." The girl grabbed her laptop case on the couch and carefully slid her laptop back in. "Uh..who are you two?"

Kaoru answered for both of them, "Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. We're here to pick you up."

The girl smiled, "You must be aunt Yuzuha's sons! You probably don't remember me, I'm Elizabeth! We met at one of your mom's parties." She ran over and pulled the twins into a hug.

She smelled like nice, like green apples. Thanks to her sky high heels, she was almost the same height as the boys. The boys were taken aback by her bubbly personality. Both had remembered her as being more quieter.

"~Uh, right.~"

"So Elizabeth, how old are you?"

Right now, Elizabeth and the twins were on their way back to the Hitachiin Estate. Elizabeth was seated between Hikaru and Kaoru. "Uh, I just recently turned 16."

"~What's wrong?~"

Elizabeth sweat dropped. _'Jeez, they're so in sync.'_ she thought. Elizabeth looked back and forth between the two, "Sorry, you two look so much alike that it's really difficult to figure which twin is which."

An idea popped into the twins' mind. They both smiled at each other, "~We can't tell you?~"

"Huh, why not?" Elizabeth asked.

"~Because, you have to figure that out by yourself.~"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "And it wouldn't just be easier to _tell _me who's who?"

"~That won't be fun though! Starting today, you are our new toy and we want to play a game with you!~"

Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest, "And if I don't?"

The twins grinned evilly, "~Then you won't get this back~" Hikaru held up a purple cellphone.

Elizabeth's green eyes went wide in eyes, "Hey, that's mine! How did you get it?" she asked as she checked her pockets. Sure enough, it was gone. '_How did he get it?'_ the girl asked herself.

"~So, what do you say? Will you play a game with us? Come on, we're bored.~"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the two, "What if I still refuse?"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, "~Then we'll text this Jason person that you're here in Japan and that the reason you're not texting him back is because you already have a new boyfriend.~"

Elizabeth gasped, her cheeks becoming red, "You two devils read my texts! That is violence of personal privacy!" Elizabeth tried to reach for her phone but one of the twins held her back while the other laughed and scrolled through her other texts. _'I may not know which one is which but one thing is for sure, these two brats are pure evil!' _

Elizabeth sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. I'll play this little game of yours. Uh, what is this little game of yours?"

"~It's simple. We'll give you a week. In that week, if you can figure out which one is Hikaru and which one of Kaoru, you win. If you can't, we'll send the text. Clear enough?~"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Clear. Alright, game on." Elizabeth smiled. If only the two boys knew. That Elizabeth Force was the master at playing games.

"~Game on Elizabeth Force.~"

"Please, just call me Liz, it's what everyone calls me."

"So Liz, who's this Jason?" One of them asked.

Liz choked on her spit. '_They're not just evil, they're also nosy!' _

"Okay, I am not having this conversation with you two!" Liz crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes.

"Oh come on, tell us!"

"Yea, tell us! Is this Jason guy cute. You keep telling your friends that in your texts."

Liz put her earphones back on and scrolled through her play list. As the music started, Liz seated back and got comfortable. She looked at the twins. They were still babbling on, not noticing that Liz had completely blocked them out. Liz smiled, _'Idiots.'_

A couple of hours into a new country and Liz was already doing the very thing that had wrecked her life and driven her out of her own country. Playing a Game.

_'It's okay though.'_ Liz thought to herself, this time it would be different. This is her second chance, and she was not gonna mess up this time, no way.

_My last mistake, putting my friends first._

_ I tried to laugh it off but I made things worse.  
You were the first to give, I was the first to ask.  
Now I'm in second place, to get a second chance._

What you give is always what you get.  
There's so much I haven't given yet.  
If you could give another second chance.  
Just when I thought I'd gone and fixed it all again.

_Second Chance -Faber Drive _

** MissBlackThorne Here! Ahoy! **

** I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Desperate Measures. Actually, it's technically the first because the 'First' chapter was a prologue. Either way, hope you enjoyed it! **

** Please share me your reviews and thoughts. Also, tips would be kindly accepted to! It'll help in the future! **

** Luv ya my darlings, **

** MissBlackThorne ^-^ **


	3. Sick Little Games

**MissBlackThorne Here! Ahoy my fellow fanfic readers! **

** Before we get to the chapter, I want to point out some things. **

** Liz's secret. People must be wondering what it is, though let me tell you guys right now, it won't be revealed for a while. Right now, I just want to focus on Liz and her new life in Ouran and her life living with the Hitachiin's. But not to worry!**

** Spelling mistakes and all that other jazz. Sorry. I read over my last chapters and realized that there are some mistakes. I hope you can all forgive me :/ I sometimes type so fast that I misspell words. I need to work on that.**

** Lastly, I didn't mention this on my previous chapters because I think it speaks clearly for itself. Ouran Highschool Host Club DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. My Oc's and the plot though, does belong to me. **

** Alrighty now! To the story! **

The Limo stopped.

The chauffeur opened the door and bowed as the twins got out, "I hope you found the 'Commoners Airport quite entertaining Master Kaoru and Master Hikaru. Also, welcome to the Hitachiin estate Miss Elizabeth."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded their heads as they made their way towards the mansion. Liz grabbed her bag and laptop case. "Also Miss Elizabeth, your bags will be brought to your room." The chauffeur held out his hand.

Liz accepted his kind offer. Making her way out of the limo, Liz slung her bag over her shoulder. "Thank you. Oh, and please, I insist you call me Liz."

Mr. Chauffeur smiled as he closed the door, "As you wish."

_"__Great Googly Moogly! This place is huge!" _Liz's mouth dropped. Growing up in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, Liz spent her whole life living in a Penthouse Apartment. The biggest house she's probably ever seen was Michele Montgomery's Hamptons Mansion. The Hitachiin Mansion was probably 3 times bigger.

Upon stepping into the fancy, big house, Liz was immediately swarmed by perky maids asking if they could take her bag and laptop case to her room, asking if she needed a drink or snack and some had even asked if her feet were tired and if she needed a foot rub. "Uh, sure and no thanks. I don't really need a foot rub." Liz sweat dropped. Liz hoped that they get paid good.

"Elizabeth darling! Is that you! My have you grown! You're so gorgeous!" Next thing Liz knew, she was being pulled into a giant bear hug. Her chiffon dress felt smooth against Liz's cheeks and she smelled of Chanel N.5 Liz knew this because the very gorgeous woman uses the same perfume Liz's mother uses.

"Look at you, in a simple jeans and shirt yet, so stunning! All those years of dancing really show!"

Liz now knew who this woman was, "Aunt Yuzuha, it's been a while." Liz gasped, " You're Gorgeous as ever, but um, could you release me, for such a lithe woman, you sure are strong."

Yuzuha released the poor girl from her hug of doom, "Well of course. A true woman must be strong, emotionally and physically."

"~Mother, when are we eating? We're hungry.~" The twins shouted from the couch.

"Soon my sons. Now come Elizabeth, I will personally show you your new bedroom. You must be tired form your long flight." Yuzuha grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her towards the marble staircase. With each step she took, Liz's heels made a clacking noise. Giving up, Liz stopped for a second and ripped the heels of her feet. The clacking sound bothered her.

There were several rooms in the second floor. Yuzuha led Liz down a hallway. Continuing down the hallway, Yuzuha stopped. "Here we go." Turning the knobs, Yuzuha pushed open the elegant french doors.

Liz stepped inside the door and dropped her heels, her face filled with shock. "Oh my gosh, it IS MY room!"

Yuzuha smiled, "I know that moving to a new country must be overwhelming for you, so to make you feel more at ease, I thought that we would bring something that will make you feel more at home. Since I can't really bring Central Park here, I thought it'd be way easier if we just brought your bedroom. That is actually why I could not pick you up from the airport, I was too busy decorating your room. So, what do you think?"

Liz gave Yuzuha a hug, "Thank you so much aunt Yuzuha!"

Yuzuha smiled, "It wasn't much of a bother. Now, I'll leave you be to freshen up and rest for a while. I'll send someone to call you for Dinner."

"Okay, thank you." Liz said as Yuzuha closed the door on her way out. Liz looked around and jumped in joy. Everything was the same it was. The Fur white carpet with the white painted walls. Her precious fire place, the white mannequin dolls she had for planning outfits and the pretty vases Liz had collected through the years.

Yuzuha had also brought over Liz's circular shaped bed complete with the heaps of tiny pillows and her favourite Violet Bed Covers. Her bookshelf filled with picture albums and her favourite books. Her Purple dresser that perfectly matched her Bed Covers and her one of a kind, box shaped chandelier with the matching lamp.

Yuzuha had also flew over other things like Her ginormous mirror, the framed pictures of her dancing and some of her dance trophies. Also, Liz laughed, they had brought over her huge ceramic white deer which Liz had used as an accessories holder. When she bought it, her friends had laughed at her but Liz loved the thing so much, she simply didn't care.

The maids had placed all her luggage on the neat pile in the enter of the room. Liz kneeled down on the ground and grabbed the biggest luggage. Punching in the lock combination, 2-1-2-9, Liz zipped it open.

Liz sighed, "Great, not in this one." Opening another one, Liz sighed again, "Not in this one too. Dang, where the hell did I put my toiletries." Opening one luggage after the other, Liz finally found her bag of toiletries, of course, on the last luggage. "Of course." Liz shook her head.

Liz stood up. Clothes and shoes were now thrown all around the floor. Grabbing a heap of jeans, Liz walked over to her walk-in-closet, careful not to step on any of her clothes in the process. Turning the knob open, Liz walked in. Opening one of the many vacant drawers, Liz neatly placed her jeans and ran back to grab more of her clothes.

Liz had always been very organized when it came to her clothes. All pants go in one place, so did her dresses, tops, outwear, swimwear, socks, lingerie and of course, her precious shoes. Liz wiped away the beads of sweat which had formed on her forehead, "Finally, done."

Quickly zipping up all her luggage, Liz placed them all neatly in one corner of the closet. Liz released her hair from the tight ponytail. Stripping out of her clothes and underwear, Liz opened another door which, she knew, connected to her bathroom.

Liz had carefully arranged all her shampoos, bath oils, body crystals, and candles in a neat fashion. Stepping into the shower, Liz turned the hot water and sighed as the water pitter-pattered against her skin.

* * *

Hopping out of the shower, Liz wrapped a towel around her hair and body, then quickly ran back to her closet. Liz's mind went blank. Usually, while at home, Liz would just lounge around in her dad's old and too big college sweater. But now, things were different. Now, she was living with a VERY famous clothing designer. Coming to the diner table in a ratty sweater would be UN-acceptable.

Finally, Liz decided on a sleeveless, pink polka dotted chiffon blouse paired with pink Billabong Tempe shorts and her newly bought nude lace flats.

Releasing her hair, Liz grabbed her blow dryer and ran back to the bathroom. Plugging the blower in, Liz grabbed a brush and proceeded to dry her hair.

Ten minutes or so, Liz turned the dryer off. Grabbing an elastic band, Liz gathered her hair into a ponytail. Applying powder and lipgloss, Liz heard a knock on her door.

Rushing to the door, Liz stopped to straighten herself out and proceed to open the door. "Miss Elizabeth, time for dinner."

"Awesome! I'm starving." Liz closed her doors and followed the maid downstairs to the dining hall. As she had suspected, there were no ratty college sweats worn in the dining table.

Yuzuha and the twins were already eating as Liz took her seat. A maid placed a plate in front of her, "Miss Elizabeth, I hope you like Peppercorn Crusted Salmon with Wasabi Soy Drizzle?"

The only work Liz understood from that sentence was Salmon. "Uh, Sure." Liz nodded her head as the maid smiled. _'Man, it's like a restaurant.' _

Liz grabbed her fork and knife, slicing off a bit of the salmon, Liz cautiously looked around, seemed like everyone was having the same thing. Liz ate the piece of salmon. "Yum!" Liz smiled.

Yuzuha smiled, "So Elizabeth, are you registered for Ouran?"

Liz nodded her head, not wanting to speak while her mouth was full. "I was already registered even before I left New York. They just didn't send my uniform yet."

The maid was back again, "Miss Elizabeth, here is your Coconut Smoothie. Miss Yuzuha told us that you love Coconut smoothies. Also, a package came for you from Ouran Academy."

Liz thanked the maid, "Uh, thanks."

"That must be your uniform then." Yuzuha said. "I guess tomorrow will be your first day. Which reminds me, Kaoru, Hikaru."

"~Yes mother?~" Both twins had stopped their poking war.

"I would like you two to show Elizabeth around tomorrow, get her used to the school, introduce her to your friends."

The twins smiled at Elizabeth, "~Sure mother, we would love to show Elizabeth around.~"

Liz knew that smile. That was the same smile as her brother whenever he played a prank on her. Feeling suspicious of the two, Liz took a sip of her smoothie, "Awesome."

* * *

"What is this monstrosity?"

Liz, still only in her underwear started horrified at at the yellow, puffy hideousness which she was expected to wear everyday at school. Holding the dress against her body, "Oh my god, I'll look like a cream-puff!" Throwing the dress on her bed, Liz wrapped around around herself. "They better NOT expect us to wear this." Grabbing the rule book off her bed, Liz furiously flipped to the Rules section.

"Oh thank goodness!" Liz smiled. "It states that students should wear uniforms, though it doesn't say that boys should stick with boys uniform and girls should stick with girls. Mwahaha! Found a Loop hole!"

Quietly shutting the door behind her, Liz made her way to the twins' room. Liz pressed her ears against the door. Quietly opening the door, Liz entered the room. "Alright. Where the heck do they keep their uniforms."

The showers were on, and bot twins were no where to be found. Liz gasped, "Whoa, are they THAT close?!" Liz shook her head, trying to get the inappropriate image in her mind. "Aha! Bingo!" Liz whisper shouted. Liz quickly grabbed one of the Periwinkle Blazers that hung by the closet door and made a dash out of the room.

Kaoru and Hikaru emerged from the bathroom, "Uh, Hikaru, where did my blazer go?"

* * *

"Good morning!"

There was no one in the dining table except for Yuzuha who was happily drinking her morning coffee while reading a magazine. Yuzuha looked up, "Oh, good morning Elizabeth."

Liz looked around, "Um, aunt Yuzuha, where are the twins?"

"They're already in the car, waiting for you."

"Oh, well then I better go!" Liz grabbed her bag.

"Wait, don't you want some breakfast first? After all, it's the most important meal of the day."

Liz grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, "I'll have this. Bye!" Liz took a bite and made a dash to the limo.

There, she was greeted by the Mr. Chauffeur, who opened the limo door for her, "Thank you. " Liz smiled.

"I'm so sorry, have you two been waiting long?"

The twins stopped laughing and looked a her, goofy grins on their faces.

"What?"

One of them showed the object of amusement. It was picture from her cellphone. A picture of Liz slimed in honey and covered in white feathers. Liz gasped, her face burning, "What the hell? Who said you two freaks could look through my pictures?!" Liz made a grab for the phone but one of them pulled it away from her.

"Nu-uh, remember our little game."

"Yes, but it didn't include you two looking through personal things."

"~Details, details. For now, your cellphone is in our possession.~"

"Meaning we can do whatever we want with it."

"Even looking through texts and your photos. So Liz, you were the one who took my blazer?"

Liz looked down at her outfit, "Oh, yea. Yellow doesn't really suit me. I feel more comfortable in this."

"~The girls at our school don't seem to mind them.~"

"Yea, well maybe they look good in yellow. I don't." Liz took a bite out of her apple and closed her eyes.

There was a moment of silence, which Liz greatly enjoyed. That was broken when she felt her cheeks being poked, Opening her eyes, "Yes?" she asked.

"~Well aren't you going to take a guess. You do want your phone back, right?~"

Liz shook her head, "Not yet. You don't just go randomly guessing. Gather information first."

The twins shrugged, "Sure, whatever you want. Just don't blame us when one of your friends receive an unexpected text."

Liz narrowed her eyes at the two, "You wouldn't?"

The twins just laughed.

Liz continued to stare at the two. She needed to win the game as soon as she can. There were texts and photos on that phone that still connected to that night. If the twins found out, Liz was scared of what the outcome would be.

She desperately wanted this. A fresh start. Things may be a wreck back home, but Liz just didn't have the courage to face the damage. Sure, call her a coward, but this was Liz's choice.

Still, Liz couldn't help but think that if she had just listened, she would never be in this mess. If she had just listened and stopped playing those _**Sick Little Games**_, non of this would have ever happened. The accident would have never happened.

_**Oh my God, I'm such a terrible mess.  
I'm turned on by the tabloids, you would never have guessed,  
that I'm a sucker for their gossip, man I take it too far.  
I bottle up my Hollywood, and watch them name their kids after cars.**_

_**I'm finding me out,  
I'm having my doubts,  
I'm losing the best of me.**_

_**We're all part of the same, sick little games,**_

_**And I need a get-away (get away)  
I'm wasting my days, I throw them away,  
Losing it all on these sick little games.**_

_**Sick Little Games, By All Time Low**_

**MissBlackThorne here! **

** Alright, that's the end of the second chapter. It was just about Liz trying to adjust to her new home. The ending of the chapter, i felt it's kinda rushed and didn't make that much sense but hey, I still like it and I'm sticking to it. **

** Next chapter is Liz's first day at Ouran Academy! Yay! I'm excited! **


End file.
